Ivory Keyed Up Edward
by MarLea Pie
Summary: OS - Bella sings her heart out once a month with the help of the handsome mysterious pianist, Edward. Can these two find a connection outside of Newton's Tavern? Can they find it in themselves to take a chance in each other? RATED M.


**Hello Peeps!**

**I have officially popped my Fan Fiction cherry...and it felt SO good! I hope you enjoy my first dive into this crazy, unreal, obsessive world of make believe. **

**A million thank you's to _EMTX3015_ for numerous reasons. ****1) Introducing me to this wild world FF where we can truly appreciate EC&BS in all their rated R glory. 2) Sending me random RP pix during the day, cos eye candy is good for the soul. AND 3) For reading and re-reading my story.**

**So, read, envision, re-inact, enjoy...and tell me about it!**

**xo MLP**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_I was captivated by him. His fingers over the ivory keys were so confident; I yearned to feel them on me. His eyes flashed with lust from across the room as he trailed his gaze languidly over my body. I could feel the moisture collect between my thighs as I clenched them closer together. He ascended from his place behind the piano and slowly, painfully, he stalked towards me; predator and prey, I whimpered at the impending attack. He was half way to me now, his tongue peaked out deliberately from his full sensual lips and unconsciously I mirrored his actions. My body drifted back, pressed against the wall, nervous but utterly aroused. He was closer now, about an arms length away, I could sense the heat radiating off his body. I shifted again waiting, wanting, willing for him to touch me. I could almost feel him, his body lightly skimming mine. My nipples hardened into peaks, anticipating contact. His husky scent assaulted me and I was hungry to inhale every inch of him. _

"_Bella…" His breath on me forced goose bumps on my exposed skin. I shivered at my name as parts of my body overheated…Was that even possible? His right hand found my left and his thumb played with the inside of my palm. The sensation shot right to my centre. My right hand had been splayed on the wall in some semblance of balance so my body was open and inviting him in. With his other hand, he gripped my waist, thrusting it out from the wall and a moan escaped my lips as our lower bodies collided. The feeling of his arousal on my stomach made my breath hitch. I watched as the corner of his mouth turned into a half smile. He released my palm but gently guided my fingers to his neck and I couldn't help but harshly seize the hair at the nape...This man was fuck hot. I peaked up from beneath my lashes and watched as his eyes gently closed at my advance. I wanted to devour him. His grasp moved from my waist and his fingers trailed the side of my body hovering at the side of my breast. _

"_Edward…mmmm…please…" Our breaths mingled and were heavy with desire. Fuck, I just want a taste…_

"_Bella…mmmm…Bella…"_

"Bella!" Rose slapped at my arm and I was harshly pulled from my potential erotic fantasy. Alice looked on in amusement, her diminutive body on the verge of laughter.

"A little liquid courage for ya, baby girl." Rose flung her gorgeous waves of golden hair behind her shoulder and motioned to the waitress who set down our drinks.

"And up first is Bella Swan…welcome back Bella!" I lifted my shot glass to meet Alice and Rose's. We downed the Zambuca in unison, then they noisily hollered at me to take the spotlight.

It was the first Tuesday of the month, open mic night at Newton's Tavern, something that I had participated in for the past year. It was that special reserved time once a month that I wasn't the choir mistress at the private high school, I was the performer. Prior to discovering this bar and it's ritual, I hadn't sung in public for years and I missed it more than I knew. It was perfect here as the owners' son, Mike, had been delegated to accompany those of us closet shower artists. That was up until 3 months ago. He had finally been offered him a full time position at an ad agency he had been interning at. Selfishly, this saddened me, cos god knew who the Newton's would get to replace him.

As I approached the stage, the familiar flame in my body began to ignite. It happened whenever I was anywhere near him, and apparently when I fantasized about him as well. I could make his figure out behind the worn baby grand. His body was slightly slouched and his hair dishevelled, like he had been pulling at it all night. Tonight, he wore dark slacks, and a white button down shirt slightly open at the collar, with his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. I found the toned muscles on his forearms incredibly sexy, and then scolded myself for thinking such nonsense. His matching dark vest was undone and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He was even better in real life. Note to mental vault: Peel outfit off pianist next fantasy. My breath caught as I watched his lengthy fingers graze at the keys softly playing some unknown melody, and then he smiled to himself like he was recalling a fond memory. I sighed imagining those same fingers ravaging me. He reached for the scrap of paper from the M.C. which contained my song selection. I watched his profile light up - in amusement maybe? - then he turned to greet me.

I nearly stumbled onto the platform when I saw his face search for mine. He was as striking as always. I would never get used to his full lips, ones that I had countless daydreams of pressing to my own. That strong jaw of his, I had pictured cradling in my hands, stroking my fingers up and down. Again, I had saved his eyes for last. Oh god, his eyes, they were a brilliant jade green and my body heated umpteen degrees at the sight of this divine male before me. His forehead crinkled at my reaction and I shifted my gaze quickly after I undoubtedly flushed scarlet…again.

"Hi." I managed to breathe.

"Hello Bella. Good to see you." His voice was like silk and I wanted it to coat every inch of me. "What key?"

Shit that was hot. He was that good; sure pick a key, any key. "Ummmm, 'B Major', please? Do you know the LIVE version?"

He shook his head and laughed to himself. "Lucky for you, I'm a fan." He flashed that smile and I nearly drooled.

Want. Hottie. Focus. Sing.

I walked into the curve of the piano, planted myself behind the mic stand and gaped as his beautiful hands danced across the console. I almost missed my entry, I was so distracted:

_Your love is better than ice cream  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
And your love is better than ice cream  
Everyone here knows how to fight…  
_

**EPOV**

I counted the days until this night every month. I swear I could hear her in my dreams. Full and confident, a little husky on the lower register but clear as a bell when she would reach those stellar high notes. And each time, it was sexy as hell. What made me want her even more; she had no idea how much presence she had on stage. The crowd adored her. From the moment her voice penetrated the air, all eyes and ears were under her spell. The Newton's had told me that she had been singing here for about a year and it surprised me that no one from the business had caught her in their claws. If we had been back in NY, she would have been snatched up and tainted a long time ago. Thank God I left that life.

I found this bar roaming one night and noticed the PIANIST WANTED sign. Why the hell not? I had played in bars a few years ago, before everything went to shit. I loved it, so I decided that it would do me good to go back to my roots. I never imagined that I would find any actual talent here. The first time I heard her, she sang that Oleta Adams song, Get Here. Damn, did it take all my control not to take her on the hood of the piano. She was sensual and bursting with emotion. She had me as she closed the first verse. At the end, I was willing to bow down at her feet and ask her to sing to me every night for the rest of our lives. Damn the lucky bastard who got to call her his, cos with that passion, she had to have someone in mind when she was belting it out. Fuck, my life sucks.

So here I was again. I heard the MC announce her return and he handed me her slip of paper with her song selection. This woman would be the death of me. Sarah McLachlan, really? Fuck. I hope she knew the LIVE version, cos that was the only one I was willing to play for her, knowing she would kill it. I smiled to myself thinking that this woman had me wrapped around her finger and she barely knew I existed.

I could feel the hair at the back of my neck stand and I knew she was close. My body reacted to her like metal shavings to a magnet. I eagerly sought out her face and felt relief wash over me when my eyes rested upon her. Heavenly. She was dressed in a dark long sleeved top and jeans that accentuated her curves. Her hair fell on her shoulders and down her back in soft waves and I wanted to fan it on my pillow at home. In my bed. With me on top of her. I watched her plump lips move and thank baby Jesus my brain was functioning to answer. I think that I mentioned something about what key she wanted or some shit and I noticed her beautiful face blush. Then she was the one to mention the version I wanted to play for her. So hot. I smiled, ready to let my fingers do their work.

Bella made her way to the curve of the instrument, and planted her feet behind the mic. She took a couple deep breaths and watched as I played the intro to the song. Then she unleashed her angelic voice. I was lost in her and the music. I didn't even notice I was singing with her until I saw her glimpse back at me in encouragement. We made the perfect duo, both so raw and real. We were nearing the end and she was amazing. I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to wait another month to hear her, see her, be near her. The crowd was under her power and they showed their appreciation in hoots and hollers.

"Thank you, Edward, you were…incredible…as usual," she said breathlessly, then lowered her voice a smidge, "such a pity Mike had to leave."

I beamed up at her and her teasing then pulled at my hair, something I did when I was anxious, which was extremely rare. But with Bella around, I was always a bundle of nerves.

"Bella?" It was so nice to say her name out loud.

"Yes?" She sighed.

"You were unbelievable…as usual. I truly love playing with you." Huh? What did I just say?

"…For you, playing for you." I drew back a fraction in embarrassment and laughed at my slip.

She was speechless and froze where she stood. I smirked up at her from the bench and after a minute, I was concerned for her as she hadn't moved an inch. I shifted in my seat and frowned at myself thinking that I made her uncomfortable.

I was awakened by the M.C. announcing the next singer and she pushed my beautiful songbird aside to get to me. I wanted to throttle her for touching my Bella. _My Bella? _Our eyes met once more and a shot of pleasure went straight through me. Was it pathetic that I looked forward to this one night a month? I had been an empty shell in NY, addicted to sustenance that wasn't healthy for my body. But now there was her, and she was the one I craved.

I watched as she made her way to a corner table, one where I could gaze at her all night if I positioned myself and the piano a bit to the right. I wondered if the Newton's would mind me rearranging the furniture. She joined a couple of pretty girls who had been whooping Arsenio Hall style. Funny. I decided I was going to bite the bullet; tonight, I'd grow a set and figure out how to make her mine.

**BPOV**

"What the shit was that about, B?" Leave it to Rose to cut to the chase.

"Yes, Bella, get your googly eyes back into their sockets." Alice added.

"Hotness. Piano. Talked. Arghhhhhhh." My head fell to the back of the booth while my friends laughed at me and the object of my panting. They had been my girls long enough to understand Bella-speak.

I could hear my predecessor launch into a dreadful rendition of Aretha's 'Natural Woman'. She unabashedly swung her hips in the direction of my eye candy and my body blazed in jealousy. I should've done that. But knowing me, I would have tripped on the mic cord or something equally embarrassing. Christ, she was awful; this was the hazard of surfacing on open mic nights, everyone thought they were a star. Thankfully, he had played a condensed version of the tune, lasting only about a minute and a half. I noticed from previous nights, he had taken these liberties whenever someone with an atrocious voice took the stage. I truly appreciated his subtle genius.

"Hey babes." Emmett grabbed a chair and flung it backwards as he straddled it in front of Rose, pulling her into a deep kiss. Jasper followed closely behind and greeted Alice with a chaste smooch on her cheek.

"Move out of the way." I hissed.

"What? Why?" Jasper questioned.

"Honey, we are studying Bella's obsession." Alice cooed. I grunted unladylike at the boys and angled myself to find a better view of him. We had reserved this table each month as I discovered that a specific spot - the one I held at the moment, in fact - had the best covert view of Edward.

After a handful of pitiful female singers, one of whom sadly tried to imitate a rather sensual Toni Braxton song, the M.C. announced a 20 minute break and switched on some back ground music. To my complete panic, Edward confidently strode towards our booth. Many of the females in the bar blatantly ogled him and of course, I was one of them. I could feel my hands perspire and noted that my heart decided to compete in a race I know I would not win. He was quickly approaching and his gaze focused on mine, heating my entire body. His self assured attitude would have bordered on cocky on anyone else, but on him, it was damn hot. I uncrossed then re-crossed my legs as I felt myself dampen in my lace panties. I was vaguely aware of my girlfriends beside me whispering their approval.

"Oh ya, B. We gonna getchu somma that." Rosalie murmured.

Alice just flicked her head back from Edward's to mine like she was watching a tennis match. "Mmmmm, hmmmm." Alice agreed.

Emmett's faced sparked recognition when Edward neared. "Hey, Edward. I didn't know you played here. Come join us." Emmett invited. "I train him at the gym; he's one of my recent customers." We all raised our brows in surprise as Emmett shook hands with Edward then continued his greeting. "This here is my girl Rosalie. That's Jasper and Alice. And I believe you already are acquainted with our Bella."

He gestured briefly to the rest of the group before settling back to me. He motioned to a chair at the table across from us and the female occupants nearly spit up their cosmos. He thanked them for the seat and returned to park his fine ass before me. I couldn't help but feel a little smug that he had chosen to sit with me, or us, rather.

"Bella." He greeted me.

Wet. Panties. Words. Speak.

"Edward."

Suddenly, my friends decided that they should collectively visit the bar to do shots, announcing that they would return shortly.

Die. Shame. Obvious. Idiots.

Emmett and Jasper eyed Edward, and an unspoken man exchange was completed within seconds. How sweet of them to care, I thought. Of course Alice and Rose chose that time to play a game of charades behind Edward's back, rubbing their lady parts and making outrageous sex faces. If I survived the next 20 minutes, I was going to shank them with my heels.

"So, Edward, I'd been meaning to tell you, I've enjoyed how you've been selectively modifying some of the songs." He looked at me in mock innocence. "You know, it's not really fair though. We aspiring vocalists just want a chance to be discovered." I tried to play it cool but it was extremely difficult with his smouldering eyes fixed on me.

"Well, Bella. Some people deserve more of the spotlight than others. I was quite taken to your performance for instance. Your song choice was and always is surprising. I used to play at clubs on nights similar to this. It was wrenching being exposed to versions of 'I Will Always Love You' or 'Unchained Melody'." He paused in thought, and then smiled at me. "So, Sarah McLachlan?" He continued, after a short bit of silence.

"Ya, she's amazing. True complete artist. I adore her, even though she can be damn depressing." I answered.

"You did the song justice. I was convinced; I love _'Ice Cream'_. So, was it dedicated?"

"Pardon?"

"The song, your performance. Were you singing it to anyone in particular?"

Was he fishing? Was he interested? In me? ME? High School Music teacher, Isabella Swan?

"Bella?" He looked concerned again. I think I was displaying my 'duh' face.

"Sorry…Ummm…No. No one in particular. Just singing."

"How about that Oleta Adams song you sang, 'Get Here', if I recall correctly."

"Wow, you remembered?"

"Like I said, I love playing for you." We shyly smiled at each other, obviously recalling his earlier slip of the tongue.

Mmmmm. Tongue. Stop. Breathe.

"Right…Ummmm…No, no dedication. Again, just singing…"

"Huh. Surprising." He mumbled then he ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up more. I itched to do the same, wondering how it would feel and staring at it a tad too long. "Look, I've gotta get back, but I was hoping that maybe I can take you out some time?"

Numb. Shock. Flattered. Awe.

I think my heart ceased beating. I died, I'm sure of it. I have died and gone to heaven. A heaven where only Edward and I existed and he took me out on a date. Except in my heaven Edward would have fewer, if any clothes on. So, maybe not…

I must have had that inner dialogue going on for a bit longer than I thought because he stood and sighed in defeat. "Alright then, Bella. It was really great talking with you." He looked…disappointed.

I snapped out of my brain overload, stood before him and reached for his hand. An instant electric pulse shot up my arm straight to my unmentionables. We both looked down to where we connected and withdrew from each other slowly. I stood to meet his eyes. "Sorry, Edward. Yes. Yes, I would love to."

"Great! Ummmm, do you have a pen?" I found it endearing that he didn't flick out a phone to program it right away. It felt more personal for some inane reason. I turned to drag my oversized purse from the booth and searched for a pen. Once I found one, in a brazen move, I pulled his arm towards me. His eyebrow rose in amusement and he flashed that panty dropping smile at me.

I revelled in his forearm in my hands - the same one I had been leering at earlier - and I manoeuvred where best to write my digits. I positioned myself so that my back met his chest and his arm circled in front of me.

Wet. Again. Breathe. Relax.

"Did you say something, Bella?" He smirked down at me, his profile inches from my face.

Ghaaaad, did I say that out loud? Stupid horny Bella.

"Nope." I said, popping the P at the end. I finished my number and drew a little picture of an ice cream cone next to it. "Just in case you forget who I am. You know, I don't know how many other numbers you'll be collecting tonight." I joked at him, but prayed that my hands would be the only ones on him. I trailed my nails lightly across his forearms down to his hands and manoeuvred the pen into his fingers. I waved my pompoms in my head as I noticed his breath halt at my teasing. I moved to face him.

"Now, _you_ do _me_." His brow rose at my phrasing. "I don't want that crazy Toni Braxton wannabe over there to spill something on you and wash all trace of me away."

He laughed and it made my knees weak in response. He turned my palm over and trailed his magic fingers over the sleeve of my black long sleeved blouse. He gently undid the button on my cuff and pushed it up half way to my elbow, all the while making circling patterns on my body. I sighed at how intimate it felt and recalled my earlier dream. He applied pressure to the inside of my arm before pressing lightly with the pen, writing his number and name. When he was done, he lifted my arm and dipped his head until they made contact. His soft warm lips covered my skin, and a low moan escaped my throat. I could feel his hair teasing me and I yearned to comb my fingers through it. All too soon, he straightened up and looked down at me. He pulled me closer, and let his hand slide down threading his fingers with mine, and then he rested our joined hands at his side. The gesture was calming as it was intense and I _loved_ it.

"I think we have an audience." He muttered close to my ear. I could feel myself liquefy at his proximity; I definitely needed to change my panties when I got home. My head shot up to the bar and met 4 pairs of eyes belonging to my friends watching us with anticipation. After momentarily scanning the room, I noticed the blazing glares of the other women in the crowd. I tilted my head in their direction.

"You have a fan club, Edward."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled knowingly at me, and with that, he hesitantly released our grasp and returned to the stage and his awaiting admirers.

xxx

"I know it's a shock Isabella, but I assure you, I have found you a temporary replacement." One of my favourite people in the world, Esme Platt, had been waiting for me in my classroom the next morning to shock me with some news. Mrs. Cope, my pianist, had a family emergency in Florida. Some crap about her daughter and a minor accident. God, I am such a bitch. I really do have a heart, unfortunately, we had a competition approaching and I had to concentrate on the vocals not on the accompaniment.

"If you say so Esme." I adored this woman; she constantly kept me at ease. She was the most active member on the schools' board of directors and had shown a special interest in the arts. We sat in the uncomfortable metal chairs as I picked at the non existent lint in my blush coloured cashmere sweater. We were catching up on randomness when I felt a familiar presence enter the room.

Esme rose from her chair, clasped her hands together in joy and welcomed the guest into her arms. I was struck dumb. I watched as the star of my day dreams stood in my classroom. His eyes softened as he looked at Esme and he bent to embrace her. She ruffled his hair and my insides stirred in envy. She placed her hand on his cheek and he flushed slightly. She was mumbling something to him when his eyes finally met mine.

He held a navy pea coat in his left hand and wore a pair of charcoal trousers with a long sleeved sky blue dress shirt, the top couple buttons open at the collar. We had stood there frozen, taking each other in. We were at least 10 feet apart but the connection was evident. We studied each other in the new surroundings. His gaze sparked a severe frenzy from deep in my stomach and it quickly spread throughout the rest of my body. I had to tell myself to take deep breaths before I passed out at his polished leather shoes. I rubbed my palms on the thighs of my black pencil skirt as I felt myself begin to perspire. I prayed that my knees wouldn't buckle while I pulled myself up and stood with poise in my Steve Madden Pumps.

"Good Morning Bella." Said the god before me.

"Good Morning yourself Edward, you never called." I baited. His face faltered and I instantly regretted my taunting.

"Right, sorry about that. Can you give me a minute?" He turned around and discreetly fumbled with something in his jacket, moving towards the threshold of the room entrance.

I heard my phone buzzing in my desk and hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Edward." He shifted his position to face me from the door and his lips turned up to that smirk I had come to adore. I moaned softly into the receiver and he laughed. "I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, but just wanted to let you know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last night." From the sparkle in his eyes, I knew that my cheeks had flushed to a similar shade to my top; it was beginning to be a constant whenever he was around.

A short "ahem" from Esme, brought us out of our bubble.

Without realizing it, we had been slowly approaching each other. We were about a foot apart before Esme's reminder that we were not alone. "Ummmm, so I've gotta go, but I'll call you later, alright?" He said. We closed our cell phones simultaneously and swivelled towards Esme. The expression on her face was of surprise and contentment.

"Isabella Swan, I see you have already made the acquaintance of my son, Edward." She smiled affectionately at me, fully aware that she had just shocked the shit out of me.

My jaw dropped as I switched my gaze from mother to son. "I had no idea. I am so embarrassed, Esme. I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Isabella, please don't apologize. Edward takes after his father, both highly distracting in their attractiveness."

"Mom…" He fisted at his tousled hair and Esme glided towards him to pat his back. She studied the two of us thoughtfully and a gasp escaped her throat suddenly.

"Oh Edward, is this the Bella? The one at the tavern you spoke of?" I was stunned by her admission. Could he have been speaking about me to his mother? This news was shocking to me, and impossibly made me want him more. I did a Lotto happy dance in my head.

Edward looked pleadingly at his mother to cease all further verbal communication and he looked relieved as the warning bell rang, alerting us the beginning of the school day.

"Well, then mother, I think that's your cue. Bella needs to teach her class, and I am here to assist her in doing so. So, let me escort you out."

"Isabella, don't be afraid to tell me how he's doing. You can whip him into shape if need be, you have my permission." She held her arms out for a farewell embrace and I softened at her fondness for me. She winked at us both as she exited my classroom.

Several of my students had been hovering at the door, afraid to intrude the gathering of their elders. I waved them in while I concentrated my movements to the opposite side of the room to the closet where I hung Edward's coat. Every inch of my body was acutely aware of his presence and my usually large, spacious classroom suddenly felt too warm and close quartered. I contemplated opening all the windows to cool myself down.

"Mr. Cullen, you may take your place at the piano, if you please." I tried desperately to conceal my attraction for him; my students didn't need to know I had the hots for the pianist.

He smirked at my formal communication and pulled the bench aside so that he could settle in. "As you wish, Buttercup." He mumbled. "I mean, Miss. Swan."

What? Why? Argh?

Surely he doesn't know what that means. What guy would know what those 3 little words would mean to a girl – a girl who watched that movie on VHS every night for a month – VHS for goodness sake! I shook my head at him and sucked it up.

"Easy there Dread Pirate Roberts." _As you wish_…Like he needed more ammunition to get under my skin. My uncomfortable giggle turned into a real laugh as we both realized we were the only ones in the room to get the exchange, all the kids in the class way too young to even know what movie we were referring to.

He tinkered with the keys as the students filed in, excited for the double period lesson. The majority of my class was female so I could relate to their awe at the new male presence in the room. After quickly instructing a sample of our warm up exercises to Edward, from a safe distance across the piano, I addressed my fervent class.

"Good Morning everyone." I greeted, "Alright all, before we begin, Mrs. Cope had to leave unexpectedly for Florida due to family obligations. However, we are lucky enough that Ms. Platt has decided to loan us her son, Mr. Cullen." My eyes met his and he rose from behind the piano to greet the room.

"Good morning. I'm excited to be here, with all of you and Miss. Swan of course." I heard the soft sighs and saw the yearning expressions on the girl's faces as Edward's velvet voice filled the air. I melted along with them and cursed at myself to get a grip.

"So, everyone up." I commanded, "Let's have a quick warm up before we begin."

My students were visibly excited about the assignment, not to mention the new addition to the audience. They were each told to prepare a solo of their choosing, one that wasn't of our current era. Edward was completely accommodating to all the soloists and incredibly helpful in hinting the melody when some would lose their way. This happened more often than not as the girls eyes would wander and settle upon Edward, breaking any concentration they previously had. I often found myself mimicking the actions of my students, not really paying attention to the soloist, but to the man accompanying them.

I noticed that he had this affect on all my students as the day continued. At lunch time, I had escorted him to the faculty room and found the female staff had transformed from civil high school teachers into horny eager creatures. Lauren in particular was known to pounce on all new meat so I guided us to a table in the corner, hoping to avoid her altogether. He unwrapped the sandwich which he purchased in the caf and I started on my Greek Chicken salad. We ate in intense silence, stealing glances too often, and I noticed all the wandering eyes on us.

"Isabella Swan! Who is this fine specimen of man you have here?" Damn that Lauren, she could smell hotness from a mile away. I cringed at her greeting and watched as Edward didn't leave his gaze from mine.

Damn. Stupid. Dirty. Skank.

"Hello Lauren. This is Edward Cullen, Esme Platt's son. He will be joining me in class as Mrs. Cope will be absent indefinitely."

"Oh you're a musician are you? I dabble in singing once in a while like Isabella over here." I choked on my olive at that comment. I'd hear her "dabbling" whenever I passed her classroom. She would be a recipient of one of Edward's modified song selections, she was that bad.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward moved closer to me in concern.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Lauren scrunched her nose at me and moved in for the kill, wasting no time at all. She tossed her long dried out bleach blonde hair back and placed her hand on her hip, thrumming her cheap ass press on nails. And just to make sure there was no doubt in her intentions, she dipped her upper body down just enough so that her white blouse exposed her black bra, one that did a piss poor job of containing her implants. I wanted to scratch those coloured contacts out of her sockets.

I was going to beat this stupid bitch by the bike racks.

**EPOV**

"So Edward, since you're new here, I would love to take you out and fill you in on all the school's secrets." By her tone, stance and blatant preview of her undergarments, she wanted to enlighten me of more than the ins and outs of the school grounds.

"That's very kind of you Lauren, but I have other plans. Don't I Bella?" I grinned down at her.

Please let me have plans with you, please…

"Why yes, yes you do, Edward." I tried to hide my surprise at her response as I pulled her chair closer and more intimately towards me. My arm snaked around her waist and I could feel her breasts skim my side. I turned in towards her and gently grazed my fingers up and down her spine. I shifted closer to her in my seat, bursting from the inside as she felt better than I ever imagined.

"Oh!" Lauren stepped back, surprised. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone Isabella."

"We've been seeing each other for 3 months now." I countered with my little white lie. It was kind of true. I think Bella found it amusing as she nodded her head in agreement. I found it hard not to moan in ecstasy at my continuous caressing of her body. I was high off her presence.

Lauren turned on her tacky heels and huffed away in failure.

In the meantime, I couldn't for the life of me move her seat back to its' original position. Her breath was coming quickly now as my fingers continued its' dance between her shoulder blades and leisurely down to the small of her back.

The shrill warning bell indicating the next period rang and woke us from our intimate bubble. I exhaled long and steady and reached to dispose of our forgotten lunch while she remained in her chair. I tried to discreetly reposition the bulge in my pants positive that she had noticed my response to her closeness. I helped her to her feet and we eyed each other knowingly. We strolled back to the last class of the day our arms brushing each others on the way.

Surprisingly her students had already taken their seats; I assume they heard from their fellow classmates of my arrival, I never minded the attention, it went with the profession, but I wanted Bella all to myself and was eager to get the day over with.

When the last piece of the day had been sung, I raised my hand. The gesture had Bella and her students giggling.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" she questioned with her beautiful doe eyes.

"Miss. Swan, since we have a few more minutes, I was hoping that maybe you can share your vocal talents with the class?"

Her brow shot up into her forehead at my challenge. I wanted to see if our connection followed us here, away from the bar.

"Please, Miss. Swan," pleaded Seth, one of the few males in the class. He was quite talented and sang a great rendition of Ray Charles' You Don't Know Me. "It's so rare that we actually get a chance to hear more than a few bars of your voice."

"Fine!" she conceded. "If I do this, no more requests for the remainder of the year."

I pondered for a moment and opened my eyes in contentment when I had come to a decision.

"Miss. Swan, if you please." I signalled to the centre of the room and she scrunched her cute nose up at me. I think she expected me to play one of the songs that we had performed at Newton's but her posture showed that she was extremely pleased when she heard the first few bars of a George Gershwin tune.

"You know it, I'm sure, I'd be surprised if a vocalist like yourself didn't, plus, it follows the assignment doesn't it?" I teased.

She steeled herself to the ground, a move I had implanted in my mind from watching her just a handful of times before. She shook her hands out at her side and took a couple deep cleansing breaths.

_There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still we're often told "seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
_

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of will regret_

I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me where's the shepherd for this lost lamb

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that he turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me…_

Of course she sang it perfectly, just as I heard in my head. It's like she could read my mind. And again, I was euphoric playing for her. Her voice reminded me of melted chocolate, smooth, delicious, coating the music fully. She caressed and cradled the notes in her lower register while just lightly touching the higher ones gently in perfect pitch in her sweet falsetto. All too soon, it ended and her class and I applauded her excitedly.

The bell rang and the students hesitantly collected their belongings to leave.

"Mr. Cullen, it seems that you have fans everywhere you go." she mocked. Bella nervously tidied the metal chairs in the room and tried to avoid my gaze.

"Are you one of them?" I questioned. I rose from behind the piano and glanced at my watch, not waiting for her response. "So that was the last period of the day?" She nodded confirmation.

"Do you usually have visitors after class, Miss. Swan?" She shook her head no as I closed the classroom door, locking it from the outside automatically. I turned towards her, my hand in a loose fist at my mouth, my thumb playing with my lower lip, hungry to taste her.

"I love watching you sing. It is extremely intriguing." I took a step towards her; my voice was lowered, sensual, hovering. "You lose yourself in the song, your uninhibited, and confident; it's arousing." Another step…

**BPOV**

Ho. Ly. Shit.

It was like my fantasy, and Holy Mother Mary help me, I loved it. I was speechless. I wanted this, I wanted him now and he knew it. Instead of retreating back like in my dream, I took one step towards him and we stood before one another. Heavy breaths shared in too close proximity. Longingly, he looked down at me, unspoken questions in his eyes, wondering if he could proceed. I placed both hands on his firm chest, his body heat warming my palms. My breathing accelerated as I noticed his gaze moving from my eyes to my lips. I crept my fingers slowly to the collar of his dress shirt and his body inched closer to me. My lips were aligned with his neck and my tongue ached to sample his skin. Suddenly, his hands gripped at my waist and we were totally aligned. A soft hum escaped my throat as I watched his tongue moisten his lips.

"I've wanted to do this for months, Bella." His voice was husky and low. "When I watch you sing, it takes every ounce of strength in me not to take you on the stage."

Oh. My. Fuck.

I greedily grasped his hair through my fingers and pulled his face within an inch of mine. I wanted him to close the gap. His lips curved into that damn hot smirk and I closed my eyes waiting. Then I felt him on me, his soft full lips on my eager ones. Crashing waves of current swept through my body as his mouth opened slightly and I mimicked his actions. His tongue snaked out slowly and met mine, needy and perfect. My body was jello in his firm strong arms. His fingers trailed up and down my back like before and I could feel myself soak through my thin bikinis. I was taut and hard in places and hot and wet in others, and all of me wanted friction. We were hungry for each other, the heat increasing at a rapid pace. He tasted divine. His hands grasped my ass and he groaned deep in his chest. He picked me up by my waist and carried me flush to the wall, his body supporting me. I could feel his hard impressive length press against my stomach and I shivered at the contact.

"Oh, Bella…so beautiful…so soft…" His hand moved my head gently to one side so that he could trail his lips down the curve of my neck. I was going to cum from this alone. He was fucking amazing. His breath coated my skin, sending tingles in all the right places. I couldn't keep my hands off his sex hot hair. He would grunt every time I pulled him back to my lips. I eventually trailed my fingers down to pull his body closer to mine. His ass was firm and perfect and I grabbed it greedily, pushing it to my centre.

"Oh fuck yes…" I hissed. I scrunched up my pencil skirt to my thighs and he reached down to help me lift it even higher. He cursed low under his breath as he felt my thigh high stockings and then they continued inching up until he found lace. He growled like an animal as his fingers kneaded my flesh eagerly.

"You are making me crazy, you know that right?" He mumbled against my neck. "I want you _now..."_

"Yes, please…" I managed to answer.

A quick knock at the door brought us back to the present, into my very warm high school classroom. I could smell my own arousal and I blushed at the thought.

"Just a minute." I called out.

He smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my neck. We tried to right ourselves and our attire as best we could. Thank god we were coherent enough to place ourselves away from the window of the door. Looking at Edward and his swollen lips, I knew that mine weren't much different. It satisfied me immensely that I had that affect on him; I hoped that it was Lauren waiting on the other side cos there would be no doubt as to what we were up to. However, it wasn't Lauren, but another female fan of Edward's.

"Esme." I smiled trying to compose myself after groping her son. I opened the door to welcome her back in.

She quirked her perfectly sculpted brow at me and flashed me her perfect white teeth.

"Isabella. I just wanted to make sure that Edward was satisfactory to your…ahem…needs." She giggled.

"Mother, really?" He stroked at the hair that I was pulling just moments ago, leaning against my desk. I stood in the middle of my classroom speechless.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, son. I'm just going to go. Don't forget to call me for that coffee Isabella. I'm sure we'll have lots to catch up on. Carry on…" She waved goodbye to us and shut the door behind her firmly.

"Oh my God, I am mortified!" I slumped into my chair and lay my flush face on my desk.

"Please don't be Bella. My mother has nothing but praises for you. She adores you, almost as much as I do."

I looked up at him under my lashes and I think my face showed my too often used "duh" expression, cos he leaned down towards me and trailed his finger along my hairline, down to the neck of my sweater.

"If I knew earlier what you were wearing underneath this perfect teacher outfit, we wouldn't have gotten through any of those songs today." He murmured.

I reached up to feel his hair under my fingertips again, now one of my most favourite things to do, _ever_. He leaned down to kiss me, softer than before, but just as intense. Like he was reassuring me that everything was alright, and I felt confident and sure in his presence, just like I did when I was singing with him.

"Tonight, I want to see you. I know it's a school night, but…I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore…"

"Then don't." I whispered.

**EPOV**

We said our goodbye in the parking lot and I arranged to pick her up at her condo in 2 hours time. 6:30 pm. I would see her again so shortly. No more waiting a month to hear her voice. No more imagining what she felt like, cos I was sure that I would touch her again. No more dreaming of how her lips tasted, cos I was drunk on her flavour now and I only craved for her more. She intoxicated me, my own special brand…I didn't want to go there. I shook my thoughts into the present and made reservations at the bistro down the street. I also called the Tavern and arranged an appearance a little after 8pm.

On my way home, I had stopped at the video store and purchased a copy of The Princess Bride. I contemplated a bouquet of roses, chocolates even, but I had a feeling that she would appreciate this more.

I showered quickly and got dressed in dark jeans, a black crew neck sweater and black blazer. I finger combed my hair, recalling how Bella's hands were all over it earlier. I smiled at the memory and had to tame my thoughts before I got too excited.

It took me 15 minutes to get to her place and I was beyond energized. After signing in with the concierge, he directed me to the elevators with a broad grin on his face. A short ride up and a few deep breaths later, I was standing at her front door. Did my hair look stupid? Did I pick the right outfit? Was my gift dumb - I even added a red bow! What was wrong with me? You'd think I was a chick!

Before I had a chance to rethink anything, she stood there before me, extinguishing all my worries.

"Edward…" she smiled shyly at me from under her beautiful long lashes.

She was dressed in a grey knit dress; the collar did a scoopy thing, teasing me with her neck. Her hair was flowing and shiny down her back. She was perfect.

"You look amazing." I answered. She motioned me in and I gladly took in the place she called home. There were modern and classic pieces mixed together, but it suited her. A polished black upright piano was set against the side wall and sheets of music were neatly placed on top and on the bench. I thumbed through noting the range of music she held in her repertoire. This was perfect for what I had planned.

"Quite a collection here." I said. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned shyly.

Behind her, I noticed gold patterned oversized pillows on the Merlot red coloured L couch and instantly thought of ravishing her on it. I turned to her, remembering my gift.

"For me?" she questioned. Then looked under the oversized bow and let out a laugh. She bit her lip and looked up at me, her pupils darkening. "We can watch it here, instead of going out?"

I knew that she knew that if we stayed here, we definitely would not be watching the movie. I groaned in response.

"I think that maybe we can save that for another time?" I hoped out loud.

"Yes…please…Just let me get my shoes on. So where are we going?" She called from the closet by the door.

Ignoring her question, I watched as she put her stocking legs into a pair of god damn sexy leather black boots. She reached for a navy trench coat and her purse and grinned at me.

"What?" she coaxed.

"You are beautiful." I admitted. "Shall we?" I had to get out of here before I attacked her like an animal.

We spoke comfortably in the car on the way to dinner about how she got into teaching. She was so full of passion for her students I couldn't help but nod enthusiastically at her stories. At the restaurant, in our cozy circular booth, we ordered wine and appetizers along with our entrees. She was stunning and so easy to talk to. I could see why my mother had such high praises for her. We had been inching towards each other all night eventually threaded our fingers together. We were in our own universe, oblivious to the envious stares around us.

It was after 8 and I wanted to get to Newton's before it got busy. I threw down some bills not waiting for change, adjusted myself stealthily and slid out of the booth. I took her trench from the hook and held it open for her. Her hair was swept to the side and I couldn't help but place a single kiss on her exposed neck.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"No, Bella, thank you…" She blushed that beautiful shade of crimson as I proudly took her hand in mine and we strolled out of the eatery.

**BPOV**

I don't know why he wanted to go to Newton's on his day off, but I was just too happy to be with him, I didn't care. I noticed some regulars among the small crowd and when Mr. Newton saw us approach the bar, he nodded to the stage and lowered the stereo.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we approached the baby grand. "You know open mic was last night?"

"Lucky for us, I've got connections." He smirked down at me.

He sat on the bench and motioned me over to sit by him.

"I just wanted to play something for you and hoped that maybe you would join me?"

He tinkered with the notes until he found the key that suited my voice and my heart swelled when I realized it was a song I had recently been addicted to. It reminded me of him. He must have noticed it when looking through my music at home.

"Really? Now?"

He nodded and whispered, "It's the perfect song, don't you think?" I knew then that he was telling me how he felt about me and I couldn't help but reciprocate.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes, I can't pretend though I try to hide, I like you, I like you_

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat, I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, You got me yeah, You got me_

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet, And that crooked smile of yours, it knocks me off my feet..._

We exchanged looks during the sweet piece of music. I felt like I have never sung so truthfully before. He was my equal and by the way he looked at me, I know he felt the same.

The song ended and we were surprised that the small crowd had been witness to our own revelation. They cheered us on as he lifted his finger to my face and swept a strand of hair behind my shoulder. The crooked smile I sang about made its appearance and I couldn't help but grab his jacket collar and kiss his full lips senseless.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in my ear. We waved goodbye to Mr. Newton and he gave us a thumbs up while we exited.

The ride to my condo felt too long and we were confined in his car; so close yet still so far away. At every red light he would find an excuse to touch me and I felt like I was melting into the plush leather seats. We were lucky to find a parking spot right away and we ran through my lobby like a couple of teenagers, while the concierge saluted us goodnight.

The elevator doors invited us in and we stood on opposite sides of the enclosed space, watching each other, greedy for contact. The doors moved and he pressed his body hard up against me before they closed completely. His length was long and solid against his jeans and his hands were greedy, skimming my body inside my coat. I couldn't get enough of his lips; it was as intense as it was in the classroom. The doors opened too soon and not soon enough and we stumbled to my door giddy and drunk on each other.

We walked inside my home and we were suddenly hesitant. He took a couple steps away from me and I felt the emptiness instantly.

I placed my keys on the console near the door, hung my trench and my hooked my bag on the closet door.

I turned to see him watching my every move. He raised his brow in permission and I nodded in acceptance.

He crossed the room in three long strides, grabbed me by the waist as he sought out my now swollen lips. My tongue searched for his and laved it selfishly. His hands roamed the front of my dress and I moaned in pleasure when he cupped my aching breast. My head fell back and his lips trailed down my open neck line.

"Bella, you're delicious. I can't get enough of you." He continued his journey down and kissed the outside of my dress finding my erect nipple behind my thin lace bra.

"I can smell how you want me Bella and I want to taste it." My mouth dropped as he guided me to the wall and he rested on his knees before me. His hand had roamed to the hem of my dress, his fingers tickled my legs lightly as he found my thigh highs and he cursed softly to himself. He found my skin above and sighed. A little bit higher and he found my lace panties and rested his head on my thigh in defeat.

"Fuck, Bella. You're going to be the death of me." He pulled my lingerie down under my dress and above my boots so painfully slow and I found myself panting heavily. His hands pushed my dress up and bunched it on my waist. He looked up at me as he inched closer to my drenched centre. My breath stopped as he lifted my leg and rested my knee over his shoulder, opening my soaking pussy to him. He blew soft air over my heat and my eyes rolled back tilting my head back to the wall. His tongue gently licked at my lower lips and we both groaned at the contact. My hands found his fuck hot hair and I grasped at it wanting something to hang on to while he increased his fervour and feasted on me. I watched him as he clutched at my ass to bring himself closer. His tongue thrusted deep inside me then came out again to gently nip at my clit, sending me to the brink and taking me back again. He shifted slightly and his fingers found their way inside while his tongue continued playing with my swollen nub. I was simmering from deep inside, about to boil over. My moans were embarrassingly loud, I was sure that my neighbours could hear.

"Cum for me Bella. You taste like heaven." Another finger was shoved inside me pushing in and out as he eagerly lapped at my clit. I knew his fingers were talented, but this was insane. He curled his digits inside me and rubbed my g-spot.

Oh. Fuck. Yes!

Searing heat exploded from deep in my belly and shattered my insides in inexplicable pleasure.

"Arghhhh…yes…ahhhhh." My toes curled inside my boots as I released my juices into his mouth and he lapped it up eagerly, moaning the whole time. When my final shudders passed through my body, he replaced my leg on the floor, making sure I was steady. He lowered my dress back down, kissing random spots up my body above my clothing.

"Are you okay?" He smirked down at me when he finally reached eye level.

"Mmmmm, hmmmm." I managed to say. His lips found the curve of my neck and I found I wanted more. I pulled at his hair to bring his mouth to mine, tasting myself on his tongue. I reached down and grazed at his impressive length, smiling as he grunted deep in his chest.

"My turn…" Taking both his hands in mine, I led him to my room, still unsteady from my mind numbing Ed-gasm. I noticed he hadn't even taken his blazer off. "Why's this still on?"

"I was a little distracted, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Your clothes will look better on my floor…Let me help you." I stood at the edge of my bed and coaxed his arms out of the jacket. I lifted the bottom of his sweater then he continued to pull it off over his head. His chest was firm with a light sprinkling of hair. I placed wet open kisses down the front of his body, twirling my tongue around each nipple as my fingertips skimmed at his defined abs. His jeans hung low on his waist, revealing that sexy V pointing down to where I wanted to go the most. I sat at the edge of my king bed and it was his turn to watch me. I pulled on his belt and tugged at the buttons on his fly revealing his dark boxers and a prominent arousal. He sighed and his head tilted back, appreciating the release from his too tight denim. I leaned back on my elbows and took in the site of his impressive body, so much better than in my daydreams. His pants started to sag and I lifted my leg and pushed the jeans down to the floor with the tip of my boot. His boxers outlined his length and I licked my lips impatient for the reveal. I mimicked him, heating his cock with my breath through his last piece of clothing.

"Uhhhhhh….Bella…" His voice spurred me on. My hand tugged at the band of his shorts and pushed down.

Christmas came early people, and my present was in the form of this male before me.

Greek Gods had nothing on him. He was a perfect sculpted piece of man and he was all mine. I could feel myself dampen even more at the site of him. The tip of his cock was moist and I was more than willing to taste it. Edward's eyes were glued to my lips as my tongue darted out to savour his remarkable length. He was solid and soft at the same time and my hands curled around him while my mouth wrapped around the top of his shaft. With each pass, I relaxed my throat, wanting more of him in me. As my head lifted, I traced my tongue around his head, licking the tip. His moans of approval urged me to continue, I wanted to please him as he had me. I grasped him snug at the base as my lips tightened around his length and his hands moved from my shoulders to rest at the back of my head. My hand kneaded his balls gently as I hungrily sucked at his cock. I could hear his breathing escalate and it was all I needed to increase my tempo.

"Bella…yes…your mouth is so warm…fuuuuuuuuck…"

I plunged his cock deeper in my mouth, greedy for him to fill me. His legs shook slightly and I knew he was close. I hummed deep in my throat and he let out a string of curses.

"Yes baby…shit…so good…I'm gonna…"

I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harder. His fingers moved back to my shoulders and dug into my skin as he found his release in my mouth. I slowed my hand as I continued to suck and swallow his warm seed down my throat. He ran his fingers through my hair and I looked up and saw his look of satisfaction through hooded eyes.

"God Bella, you're amazing." I smiled at him while he collapsed onto my bed, pulling me back with him. I manoeuvred onto my side, resting my head in my hand while I admired the nude god on my bed.

"Hi…" He said peaking through his lashes after a few minutes of catching up on his breath.

"Hi..." I smiled. I lay on my back and lifted my left leg up straight and started to unzip my boot.

"Mmmmmm, baby, let me do that for you." I rested back on both my elbows and watched as Edward stood again at the foot of my bed. He trailed his hand down my leather boot unzipping it then lightly tossing it to the side my room. He then reached up my leg and tugged at the top of my stocking from my thigh. His mouth followed his fingers as he kissed all the way down my leg to the arch of my foot. The site of him undressing me made my insides stir again and I yearned to have him fill me. He repeated the leg strip tease and held his hands out to me to stand.

"I 'm feeling kind of lonely here on display all by myself." His voice was low and husky and so fuck hot.

He placed his hand on my cheek tilting my head to the side and kissed at my exposed neck. His other hand moved my cowl neck off my shoulder as his kisses followed. I threaded my arm up out of the sleeve as he moved to the other side to copy the process of undressing me. His hands skimmed the side of my body up and down slowly as his breath exhaled lightly over my face.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." Goosebumps appeared all over my body at his confession. He pulled the front of my dress over my chest and licked his lips at the site of the lace covering my breasts. My dress fell to a pile on the floor and my bra followed shortly after.

I scooted back on the bed while he crawled up my body, kissing the inside of my thigh and stomach. He cupped my breast with his right hand while balancing himself over me with his left. His tongue lazily kissed my rosey peak, making it harden at his touch. I arched my back, pushing myself deeper into his face; I moaned too loudly at the feel of his mouth on me, my pussy was aching for another release.

"Anxious, Bella?" He whispered between kisses of each erect nipple. I applied pressure on his back, guiding him back to me so that I could devour his mouth.

I could feel him on me and I know he was anxious too; his cock was stiff and was teasing me in the place I wanted the most.

"Please Edward…I want you…" I reached down and firmly held his dick against my slick opening.

"Wait, Bella. I need to get a condom…"

"I'm safe, I'm on something. And I want to feel you. I want you, all of you. I trust you." His eyes searched mine and melted me all over again.

"I am too Bella. I want you so bad, it hurts. Are you sure?" I nodded once and he attacked me hungrily with his tongue. Knowing he wanted me just as bad was so arousing.

He positioned himself at my centre and slowly pushed himself in. With each gentle thrust, our moans escaped us. Our eyes wouldn't veer from each others gaze as I accepted him into my body. His hard naked length felt amazing in me, unlike nothing I felt before. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nudged him further inside of me. Once he completely filled me, he halted his movement and moved some stray hair from my face.

"You are flawless." His husky voice was so sexy and his eyes told me he was genuine. I reached up to capture his lips and our tongues danced together leisurely. My fingers trailed the soft skin on his back and further down. Without speaking, my hands on his amazing ass told him that I wanted friction. We continued our passionate kissing as he moved inside me. My body stretched to accommodate his length and I smiled knowing that I would be aching in the morning.

"What?" He asked in between kisses and thrusting.

"You are flawless." I returned in answer. He flashed that fuck hot smirk and picked up his pace, earning a loud moan in response.

"Bella, you're so warm and wet. You feel so good." His hand moved my leg from his hip and grabbed the back of my knee. He looked down at me as he lifted my leg over his shoulder, opening me more to him, giving him deeper access. I had never felt so desired in my life, his eyes told me he wanted to consume me and I know that I felt the same for him. A light sheen of sweat appeared on our bodies, and I wanted to lick every inch off of him. I was close to release again and he knew it.

"Not yet baby." He quickly switched our positions with me straddling him. His cock went deeper still inside me, I swear I could picture my insides rearrange to fit his length. My hands found his chest and I bit at my lower lip, taking in the new angle. His fingers wrapped around my hips as he guided me and set the pace.

"Oh…fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." We both said in unison, grinning at being so in sync with one another. Once I was comfortable with the tempo of our bodies colliding, his hands moved from my hips and roamed the rest of my body. He cupped my breast and pinched my nipple with one hand while I felt the other at the place where we were joined. The heat in my stomach was ignited again and I was close to exploding for a second time tonight. Edward's licked his skilled finger and brought it down to play with my clit.

"Yes…please…Yes! Yes! Fuck YES!" I erupted violently, my whole body quivered in an earth shattering orgasm. He lifted himself off the bed and took my hardened nipple in his hot mouth. My pussy continued to clench around his cock and I knew he was nearing his release. His arms squeezed my body in a vice and held my shoulders down, as he pushed up deep inside me, eager to let go.

"Fuck Bella! Yes! Fuck!" He thrusted up hard once more and then collapsed his head on my chest. He moved us back down onto the bed still connected and swept my hair to one side looking deep into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said, then giggled shyly. His smile reached his beautiful green eyes and melted me to my core. I reluctantly moved from on top of him and he lifted his arm to circle around me so that I lay flush into his side. He felt so right next to me. I didn't care that I was covered in our juices. I didn't care that I was sprinkled with sweat. I didn't care that it was 1AM and I had to get up for work in 5 hours. I didn't care that I gave up the booty after one date. All I cared about was right here beside me, cherishing me in his arms. I wanted to voice how I felt about him but remembered our revelation at the tavern earlier, so I lay with him, spent and euphoric.

**EPOV**

She was everything and I wanted more. 16 hours ago, I never thought that this is where my day would have ended. Bella was my counterpart, she felt it too, I was sure. Our time together showed me so much about her. My mother loved her. Her students adored her. Her friends supported her. And I wanted to be a part of her life indefinitely. She was beautiful and strong and sexy. I had a fix of Bella and was jonsing for more. I was addicted.

Ivory Keyed Up Edward


End file.
